Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processing a hydrocarbon. More particularly, such embodiments relate to subsea hydrocarbon production.
Description of the Related Art
Low flow rate conditions can occur in subsea hydrocarbon production requiring artificial lift techniques to bring the hydrocarbons to the surface, both in new production, referred to as “green fields,” and during reservoir maintenance, referred to as “brown fields.” Manifolds and flow lines used in these production techniques have a maximum design temperature, and pumps used to create artificial lift can have a limited range of flow rate capacity. Often pumps placed at or near production zones are designed in view of maximum flow rates and can only be turned down to about 80% of their maximum efficiency. Recirculation loops around pumps can be used to increase the operational envelope of the pump and can lower the acceptable minimum flow rate from a field or well. If the pressurized hydrocarbon is recycled using a recirculation loop, however, temperature in the system can increase exponentially, and quickly surpass the maximum design temperature of the flow lines, manifolds, and/or pump.
To counteract such temperature increase, seawater, in subsea hydrocarbon production, can be used as a coolant. The pipe, for example, can be arranged with one or more bends to increase the contact area between the pipe and the seawater. This approach is dependent on the water temperature and native currents in the seawater.
There is a need, therefore, for new apparatus and methods for controlling the temperature of a pumped and/or boosted fluid.